undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 38
This is Episode 38 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon Season 6, Episode 6 "This guy's cra" Daryl says but before he can finish Jesus says "We have to do it" Jesus says "Wait what? Jesus are you out of your fucking mind?" Daryl says "Tick Tock goes the clock, You have 5 hours" Ezekiel says and then laughs *Cue theme music* "I repeat, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Daryl shouts "It's the only way, Daryl if we don't do this he's gonna take them by force anyway and slaughter all of us!" Jesus says "Seriously, I'm with Daryl on this one, What the fuck? You can't do this Jesus! The men and women, THE PARENTS! of Alexandria here won't let you do this!" Michonne says "We'll take them by force" Jesus says "FUCKING THINK FOR ONE SECOND, This is the exact same thing he'd do, I took down a lot of his men in one building by myself with all the people here, We'll be fine! Daryl says *Daryl turns to Michonne* "What do we do?" Daryl asks. An hour later they all sit in the same room discussing what to do "Just coming back to say 4 hours till the deadline!" Ezekiel says "We've made a decision" Jesus says talking through a radio "NO! We haven't!" Daryl says "We'll give you the kids, We'll leave them in the field where Rick died next to the Kingdom with a guard to keep them safe" Jesus says "Good! I'll be there to pick them up in 3 hours!" Ezekiel says "I still run this place! AND I SAY YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Daryl says and Jesus punches Daryl and knocks him out, Michonne looks at Jesus shocked one of the guards then knock her out. Jesus gets all the guards "Take all the kids here by force if needed and trust me, It's gonna be needed" Jesus says, The guards bust down doors run in and grab the children *The camera stays outside and you can hear the parents scream and cry* Rose sees one of them and runs to them "Hey what the fuck is going on" Rose says "We're taking them, It's the only way to save us all" A guard says "What! NO!" Rose says and a woman comes out crying "HELP US!" She says, Rose grabs the guard takes her knife out and stabs the guard in the head "Thank you" The Woman says crying and smiling and grabs her child but another Guard comes out and aims his gun at Rose "It isn't that easy" He says running in and grabbing the child and running out "I saved it, That was pointless then" She thinks to herself. She runs to Jesus and the guards loading all the children into a truck and Rose aims her gun at Jesus "Rose put the gun down!" Jesus says "I have to do this!" She says "Listen to me, Please, It's neccesary" Jesus says "Ron deid for nothing, I want to make sure that more children don't end up like him" Rose says "Ezekiel won't kill them, He'll only use them for pleasure" Jesus says "YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S NORMAL!" Rose says about to pull the trigger but Jesus takes out a gun and shoots her in the head "Sorry for that Rose but i had to do it" Jesus says and then he finishes loading the truck gets two guards to drive it and they drive away. ''20 minutes later, ''Daryl wakes up and also Michonne and they run out to see Jesus and the guards next to Rose's dead body "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES" Daryl shouts out as soon as he sees Rose's dead body and he runs up to it "I'm sorry Daryl" Jesus says Daryl full of rage knocks out Jesus "STAND DOWN, YOU WORK FOR ME!" Daryl shouts to the guards and they put their weapons down "We could just go to the field" Michonne says "It'll be no use!" Daryl says "Why?" Michonne asks "Because he'll already be there waiting, Those 3 hours were just something he said, But he'll always be there waiting" He says, He drops to his knees crying "This is it" Daryl says "This is what?" Michoone asks "This is the end of our sanity!" Daryl says "The time humanity finally goes for the things that they shouldn't it has come" He says. The truck arrives at the field and Ezekiel walks out shoots the two guards in the head and drives the truck to the kingdom. Negan arrives at his base to find his saviors "I am back! And the King will probably want to kill us now!" Negan says to his saviors. Ezekiel moves through the corriders of the kingdom and goes into the slave room and smiles then leaves the room and continues walking through the corriders then eventually walks into his bedroom where two male children are lying down in their underwear, Ezekiel smiles once again and closes the door. End of Episode Deaths Rose Category:Issues